footballfandomcom-20200223-history
FA Cup 2014-15
| number_of_teams = 737 | venue = | dates = | defending = | champions =Arsenal | runnerup =Aston Villa | total_matches = | total_goals = | top_goal_scorer = | prev_season = 2013–14 | next_season = ''2015–16'' }} The 2014–15 FA Cup, also called the 2014–15 FA Challenge Cup is scheduled to be the 134th occurrence of the FA Cup, the main domestic cup in English football and the oldest knockout competition in the world. The main sponsor is not yet confirmed, the contract between The Football Association and Budweiser expired at the end of the 2013–14 season. It will be also the first season when the BBC and BT Sport hosted televised matches, seven years after the BBC lost the rights to ITV. The 2014–15 season's cup also marks the first time that 3G (third generation) artificial pitches are allowed in all rounds of the competition, designed to lower costs for maintenance. After Queens Park Rangers (the first English artificial pitch, from 1981 to 1988), Luton Town, Oldham Athletic and Preston North End trialled artificial pitches in the 1980s, they were made illegal in 1995. The defending champions are Premier League side Arsenal, after they beat Hull City 3–2 in the previous final on 17 May 2014. The winner of the FA Cup will earn automatic qualification to the 2015–16 UEFA Europa League group stages. If, however, the winner of the Cup is already qualified for the Champions League or Europa League (through position in domestic league), then the lowest place team in the 2014–15 Premier League not already Europe-qualified will claim this Europa League place. In a change to Europa League rules, qualifying slots for national cup winners no longer pass to the runners-up if the winners have already qualified through their league. The semi-finals will take place at Wembley Stadium, as they have since 2008, to offset the cost of the new stadium, despite protestations from some supporters. The stadium will also host the final. Teams Qualifying rounds All of the teams competing during the qualifying rounds that are not members of either the Premier League or the Football League had to compete in the qualifying rounds to win a place in the first round proper. The qualifying rounds continue until there are 32 teams left. First Round Proper The First Round draw took place on Monday 27 October at 7pm at St George's Park. A total of 80 teams will compete, 32 of which had progressed from the fourth qualifying round and 48 from League One and League Two of the Football League. The lowest ranked sides in this round were Norton United and Warrington Town, both of whom compete at level 8 of English football. |goals2= |stadium= Cantilever Park, Warrington |attendance= 2,400 |referee= David Coote |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium= Huish Park, Yeovil |attendance= 2,355 |referee= Phil Gibbs |stack=yes }} |goals2= Frampton |stadium= Bootham Crescent, York |attendance= 2,085 |referee= Mark Brown |stack=yes }} Tubbs |goals2= Fletcher |stadium= Kingsmeadow, Kingston upon Thames |attendance= 2,048 |referee= Peter Bankes |stack=yes }} |goals2= Ellis Collins |stadium= Bescot Stadium, Walsall |attendance= 3,546 |referee= Darren Deadman |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium= New Meadow, Shrewsbury |attendance= 4,222 |referee= Darren Deadman |stack=yes }} Strevens |goals2= Sam-Yorke |stadium= Ten Acres, Eastleigh |attendance= 873 |referee= Nick Kinseley |stack=yes }} |goals2= McDonald |stadium= The Camrose, Basingstoke |attendance= 1,251 |referee= Richard Martin |stack=yes }} Gray |goals2= Soares |stadium= New Bucks Head, Telford |attendance= 1,006 |referee= Carl Berry |stack=yes }} Hattersley |goals2= |stadium= Merseyrail Community Stadium, Southport |attendance= 1,472 |referee= Darren Drysdale |stack=yes }} |goals2= Asamoah |stadium= London Road, Peterborough |attendance= 3,168 |referee= Scott Mathieson |stack=yes }} Gornell Richards |goals2= |stadium= Whaddon Road, Cheltenham |attendance= 3,470 |referee= Carl Boyeson |stack=yes }} Ademola Waldren |goals2= Harris Hayes E. Bradbrook T. Bradbrook |stadium= Hayes Lane, Bromley |attendance= 4,105 |referee= Steven Rushton |stack=yes }} |goals2= Hayes Pierre Wood |stadium= The Hive Stadium, Barnet |attendance= 2,410 |referee= Oliver Langford |stack=yes }} |goals2= Cunningham Emmanuel-Thomas |stadium= Priestfield Stadium, Gillingham |attendance= 2,654 |referee= Pat Miller |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium= Bramall Lane, Sheffield |attendance= 5,987 |referee= Geoff Eltringham |stack=yes }} |goals2= Roberts Rose |stadium= Blundell Park, Cleethorpes |attendance= 3,241 |referee= Chris Kavanagh |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium= Prenton Park, Tranmere |attendance= 3,559 |referee= Darren England |stack=yes }} |goals2= Heneghan Mahon |stadium= Roots Hall, Southend |attendance= 4,047 |referee= Graham Horwood |stack=yes }} Benson Miller Howells |goals2= Klukowski O'Connor |stadium= Kenilworth Road, Luton |attendance= 3,656 |referee= Chris Sarginson |stack=yes }} Cameron Nardiello |goals2= Potton |stadium= Gigg Lane, Bury |attendance= 2,944 |referee= Andy Haines |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium= Abbey Stadium, Cambridge |attendance= 2,870 |referee= Gary Sutton |stack=yes }} Lancashire |goals2= Toney |stadium= Spotland, Rochdale |attendance= 1,717 |referee= Richard Clark |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium= Crabble Athletic Ground, River |attendance= 1,609 |referee= Michael Bull |stack=yes }} N'Guessan |goals2= Afobe Baker Green |stadium= Vale Park, Burslem, Staffordshire |attendance= 4,120 |referee= Charles Breakspear |stack=yes }} Morgan |goals2= |stadium= Home Park, Plymouth |attendance= 5,153 |referee= James Linington |stack=yes }} Hourihane Cole |goals2= |stadium= Oakwell, Barnsley |attendance= 5,158 |referee= David Webb |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium= Victoria Park, Hartlepool |attendance= 2,800 |referee= Ben Toner |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium= Boundary Park, Oldham |attendance= 3,034 |referee= Seb Stockbridge |stack=yes }} |goals2= Stead Morais |stadium= The Shay, Halifax |attendance= 8,042 |referee= Andy D'Urso |stack=yes }} |goals2= Geddes |stadium= Ricoh Arena, Coventry |attendance= 8,439 |referee= Ross Joyce |stack=yes }} O'Shea Clucas Roberts Clerima |stadium= Cressing Road, Braintree |attendance= 1,206 |referee= Brendan Malone |stack=yes }} Hollands |goals2= Roberts Molesley |stadium= Fratton Park, Portsmouth |attendance= 11,095 |referee= Paul Tierney |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium= Electrical Services Stadium, Aldershot |attendance= 5,374 |referee= Stuart Attwell |stack=yes }} York Bishop |goals2= |stadium= Racecourse Ground, Wrexham |attendance= 2,253 |referee= Simon Bennett |stack=yes }} Maguire |goals2= Perry |stadium= Croft Park, Blyth |attendance= 1,763 |referee= Martin Coy |stack=yes }} |stadium= The New Lawn, Nailsworth |attendance= 1,791 |referee= Graham Scott |stack=yes }} Wort |goals2= Massey Watt Sears Gilbey Szmodics |stadium= Privett Park, Gosport |attendance= 2,013 |referee= Lee Collins |stack=yes }} Ramshaw |stadium= Norton Cricket Club & MW Institute, Stoke-on-Trent |attendance= 1,762 |referee= Lee Swabey |stack=yes }} |goals2= Charles |stadium= Gallagher Stadium, Maidstone |attendance= 2,226 |referee= Simon Hooper |stack=yes }} Carver |goals2= Murray |stadium= Crown Ground, Accrington |attendance= 1,026 |referee= Eddie Ilderton |stack=yes }} |stadium= West Leigh Park, Havant |attendance= 2,382 |referee= Stephen Martin |stack=yes }} |goals2= Main Coppinger Wellens |stadium= Woodspring Stadium, Weston-super-Mare |attendance= 2,949 |referee= Tim Robinson |stack=yes }} |goals2= Chiedozie |stadium= Field Mill, Mansfield |attendance= 2,023 |referee= Kevin Wright |stack=yes }} |stadium= The Aspect Arena, Canvey Island |attendance= 1,537 |referee= Andy Davies |stack= }} Second Round Proper The Second Round draw took place on Monday 10 November at 7pm at the National Football Museum. A total of 40 teams will compete, all of which had progressed from the first round. The lowest ranked side in this round is Warrington Town, who compete at level 8 of English football. Chesterfield initially faced expulsion from the tournament after fielding an ineligible player, but were required to play their second round fixture against Milton Keynes Dons again. Scunthorpe United's penalty win over Worcester City set a new competition record for most penalty kicks taken with 32. |goals2= Turnbull Rivers |stadium= Victoria Park, Hartlepool |attendance= 3,735 |referee= Andrew Madley |stack=yes }} |goals2= Stockton Koumas |stadium= Kassam Stadium, Oxford |attendance= 4,681 |referee= Mark Haywood |stack=yes }} Power |goals2= Potter |stadium= Prenton Park, Birkenhead |attendance= 3,296 |referee= Mick Russell |stack=yes }} |goals2= Cullen |stadium= Gigg Lane, Bury |attendance= 2,790 |referee= Nigel Miller |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium= Kenilworth Road, Luton |attendance= 2,923 |referee= Oliver Langford |stack=yes }} |goals2= Clarke |stadium= Crown Ground, Accrington |attendance= 1,440 |referee= Sebastian Stockbridge |stack=yes }} Moore |goals2= |stadium= Huish Park, Yeovil |attendance= 6,373 |referee= James Linington |stack=yes }} |stadium= Stadium mk, Milton Keynes |attendance= 5,591 |referee= Keith Stroud |stack=yes }} |stadium= Stadium mk, Milton Keynes |attendance= 8,040 |referee= Stephen Martin |stack=yes }} |stadium= Boundary Park, Oldham |attendance= 3,242 |referee= Lee Collins |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium= Deepdale, Preston |attendance= 6,011 |referee= David Webb |stack=yes }} McNulty |goals2= |stadium= Bramall Lane, Sheffield |attendance= 7,348 |referee= Gary Sutton |stack=yes }} Appiah |goals2= Bingham Champion |stadium= Abbey Stadium, Cambridge |attendance= 3,869 |referee= Darren Bond |stack=yes }} |stadium= Field Mill, Mansfield |attendance= 1,920 |referee= Carl Boyeson |stack=yes }} Bishop |goals2= Flisher |stadium= Racecourse Ground, Wrexham |attendance= 3,093 |referee= Scott Mathieson |stack=yes }} Wright |goals2= |stadium= Gateshead International Stadium, Gateshead |attendance= 2,874 |referee= James Adcock |stack=yes }} |goals2= Nti |stadium= Glanford Park, Scunthorpe |attendance= 5,606 |referee= Graham Salisbury |stack=yes }} |goals2= Madden |penalties1= Geddes Wright Deeney Weir Thomas Jackman Williams Dunkley Hutchinson Vaughan Geddes Wright Deeney Weir Thomas |penaltyscore=13–14 |penalties2= Madden Williams Hawkridge Taylor Llera Sparrow Bishop Boyce Davey Slocombe Madden Williams Hawkridge Taylor Llera |stadium= Aggborough, Kidderminster |attendance= 4,339 |referee= Andy D'Urso |stack=yes }} Evans |goals2= Constable |stadium= Merseyrail Community Stadium, Southport |attendance= 2,169 |referee= Geoff Eltringham |stack=yes }} Jennings |stadium= Deva Stadium, Chester |attendance= 3,534 |referee= Keith Hill |stack=yes }} Stead Morais Yeates |goals2= Noble |stadium= Coral Windows Stadium, Bradford |attendance= 5,373 |referee= Andy Woolmer |stack=yes }} |stadium= Whaddon Road, Cheltenham |attendance= 3,552 |referee= Dean Whitestone |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium= Ashton Gate, Bristol |attendance= 6,678 |referee= Jeremy Simpson |stack=yes }} Vincenti |goals2= Fitchett |stadium= Spotland Stadium, Rochdale |attendance= 2,077 |referee= Mark Brown |stack=yes }} |stadium= Adams Park, High Wycombe |attendance= 3,196 |referee= Christopher Kavanagh |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium= Colchester Community Stadium, Colchester |attendance= 2,905 |referee= Tony Harrington |stack= }} Third Round Proper The Third Round draw took place on Monday 8 December at 7 pm at The Deep in Hull and broadcast live on BBC Two. A total of 64 teams will compete, 20 of which had progressed from the second round and 44 clubs from the Premier League and Football League Championship. The lowest ranked side in this round was Blyth Spartans, who compete at level 7 of English football. Harris Jones |goals2 = Sears |stadium = Cardiff City Stadium, Cardiff |attendance = 4,194 |referee = James Linington |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Taylor |stadium = The Valley, London |attendance = 8,727 |referee = Keith Stroud |stack = yes }} |stadium = Spotland Stadium, Rochdale |attendance = 6,791 |referee = Gary Sutton |stack = yes }} Anichebe Brunt Morrison |stadium = The Hawthorns, West Bromwich |attendance = 16,593 |referee = Andrew Madley |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Novak Thomas |stadium = Croft Park, Blyth |attendance = 3,644 |referee = Mike Jones |stack = yes }} |goals2 = MacDonald Stanislas Fraser Kermorgant |stadium = New York Stadium, Rotherham |attendance = 5,875 |referee = Neil Swarbrick |stack = yes }} |stadium = John Smith's Stadium, Huddersfield |attendance = 7,980 |referee = Phil Gibbs |stack = yes }} Stockton |goals2 = Dyer Carroll Barrow Gomis Routledge |stadium = Prenton Park, Birkenhead |attendance = 10,007 |referee = Paul Tierney |stack = yes }} |stadium = Macron Stadium, Bolton |attendance = 16,788 |referee = Phil Dowd |stack = yes }} Fuller |goals2 = Knott Nelson |stadium = The Den, London |attendance = 5,470 |referee = David Webb |stack = yes }} Stead Halliday Knott |stadium= Coral Windows Stadium, Bradford |attendance= 11,859 |referee= James Adcock |stack=yes }} |stadium = Pride Park Stadium, Derby |attendance = 20,201 |referee = Graham Scott |stack = yes }} O'Grady |stadium = Griffin Park, London |attendance = 8,542 |referee = David Coote |stack = yes }} Van La Parra |goals2= Woodrow McCormack |stadium= Molineux Stadium, Wolverhampton |attendance= 8,148 |referee= David Coote |penalties1=Edwards Doherty Evans Clarke |penaltyscore=3–5 |penalties2= McCormack Woodrow Stafylidis Roberts Rodallega |stack=yes }} |stadium = King Power Stadium, Leicester |attendance = 23,212 |referee = Lee Mason |stack = yes }} Donaldson |goals2 = Harriman |stadium = Abbey Stadium, Cambridge |attendance = 7,063 |referee = Tony Harrington |stack = yes }} Ayala |stadium = Oakwell, Barnsley |attendance = 9,473 |referee = Dean Whitestone |stack = yes }} |stadium = Deepdale, Preston |attendance = 9,807 |referee = Stuart Attwell |stack = yes }} |goals2 = M. Smith |stadium = Keepmoat Stadium, Doncaster |attendance = 5,671 |referee = Scott Duncan |stack = yes }} |stadium= Ashton Gate Stadium, Bristol |attendance= 6,951 |referee= Darren Bond |stack=yes }} Gayle Doyle |stadium = Crabble Athletic Ground, River |attendance = 5,645 |referee = Andre Marriner |stack = yes }} |stadium = Stadium of Light, Sunderland |attendance = 30,302 |referee = Mike Dean |stack = yes }} Campbell-Ryce |stadium = Loftus Road, London |attendance = 12,972 |referee = Mark Clattenburg |stack = yes }} |stadium = Villa Park, Birmingham |attendance = 21,837 |referee = Chris Foy |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Nuhiu |stadium = Etihad Stadium, Manchester |attendance = 44,309 |referee = Michael Oliver |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Ambrose |stadium = St Mary's Stadium, Southampton |attendance = 31,201 |referee = Martin Atkinson |stack = yes }} |stadium= Portman Road, Ipswich |attendance= 27,933 |referee= Graham Scott |stack=yes }} Ireland |goals2 = Carrington |stadium = Britannia Stadium, Stoke-on-Trent |attendance = 19,423 |referee = Simon Hooper |stack = yes }} Di María |stadium = Huish Park, Yeovil |attendance = 9,264 |referee = Craig Pawson |stack = yes }} Rémy Zouma |stadium = Stamford Bridge, London |attendance = 41,010 |referee = Kevin Friend |stack = yes }} Sánchez |stadium = Emirates Stadium, London |attendance = 59,439 |referee = Robert Madley |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Chadli |stadium = Turf Moor, Burnley |attendance = 9,348 |referee = Roger East |stack = yes }} Capoue Chiricheș Rose |goals2= Sordell Wallace |stadium= White Hart Lane, London |attendance= 24,367 |referee= Craig Pawson |stack=yes }} |goals2 = Gerrard |stadium = Kingsmeadow, Kingston upon Thames |attendance = 4,784 |referee = Jonathan Moss |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Collins |stadium = Goodison Park, Liverpool |attendance = 22,236 |referee = Anthony Taylor |stack = yes }} Cole |goals2 = Mirallas Lukaku |stadium = Boleyn Ground, London |attendance = 25,301 |referee = Neil Swarbrick |penalties1 = Noble Nolan Carroll Cresswell Downing Cole Valencia Amalfitano Jenkinson Adrián |penaltyscore = 9–8 |penalties2 = Mirallas Naismith Lukaku Baines Oviedo Barry Stones Jagielka Coleman Robles |stack = yes }} Taylor |goals2 = Doyle O'Shea |stadium = Glanford Park, Scunthorpe |attendance = 4,307 |referee = Mark Haywood |stack = yes }} |stadium = Proact Stadium, Chesterfield |attendance = 6,815 |referee = Keith Hill |stack = }} Fourth Round Proper The Fourth Round draw took place on Monday 5 January 2015 at 7:30 pm in the clubhouse of AFC Wimbledon at Kingsmeadow, Kingston upon Thames and was broadcast live on BBC One. In the draw the title holders Arsenal drew a trip to Brighton against Brighton & Hove Albion while the lowest ranked side in this round, Cambridge United (who compete at level 4 of English football) drew Premier League club Manchester United. A total of 32 teams will compete, all of which had progressed from the third round. Rojo Wilson |stadium = Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance = 74,511 |referee = Jonathan Moss |stack = yes }} Gestede Conway |goals2 = Sigurðsson |stadium = Ewood Park, Blackburn |attendance = 5,928 |referee = Craig Pawson |stack = yes }} Dann |goals2 = Chamakh Sanogo |stadium = St Mary's Stadium, Southampton |attendance = 31,320 |referee = Jonathan Moss |stack = yes }} Ramires |goals2 = Stead Morais Halliday Yeates |stadium = Stamford Bridge, London |attendance = 41,014 |referee = Andre Marriner |stack = yes }} Hughes |stadium = iPro Stadium, Derby |attendance = 28,392 |referee = David Webb |stack = yes }} |goals2 = De Girolamo |stadium = Deepdale, Preston |attendance = 10,770 |referee = Keith Stroud |stack = yes }} |goals2= Gallagher Huntington |stadium= Bramall Lane, Sheffield |attendance= 13,161 |referee= Lee Probert |stack=yes }} |goals2 = Anichebe |stadium = St Andrew's, Birmingham |attendance = 28,438 |referee = Mark Clattenburg |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Norwood Robson-Kanu |stadium = Cardiff City Stadium, Cardiff |attendance = 11,750 |referee = Lee Probert |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Ulloa Schlupp |stadium = White Hart Lane, London |attendance = 35,548 |referee = Robert Madley |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Bettinelli Álvarez Gómez |stadium = Craven Cottage, London |attendance = 14,777 |referee = Paul Tierney |stack = yes }} Kike |stadium = Etihad Stadium, Manchester |attendance = 44,836 |referee = Phil Dowd |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Sterling Coutinho |stadium = Macron Stadium, Bolton |attendance = 22,171 |referee = Roger East |stack = yes }} |stadium = Ashton Gate, Bristol |attendance = 12,682 |referee = Lee Mason |stack = yes }} Weimann |goals2 = Wilson |stadium = Villa Park, Birmingham |attendance = 27,415 |referee = Mike Dean |stack = yes }} Baldock |goals2 = Walcott Özil Rosický |stadium = Falmer Stadium, Brighton |attendance = 30,278 |referee = Michael Oliver |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Krkić Ireland Moses Walters |stadium = Spotland Stadium, Rochdale |attendance = 7,443 |referee = Martin Atkinson }} Fifth Round Proper The Fifth Round draw took place on Monday 26 January 2015 at 7:20 pm on The One Show, which was broadcast live on BBC One, and the matches took place across the weekend of 14 and 15 February 2015.= In the draw, title holders Arsenal drew Middlesbrough (who eliminated Manchester City in fourth round) and Bradford City (who eliminated Chelsea in fourth round) was rewarded a home tie against Sunderland.= The lowest ranked sides in this round are Bradford City and Preston North End (who compete at level 3 of English football) Morrison Berahino |goals2 = |stadium = The Hawthorns, West Bromwich |attendance = 19,956 |referee = Martin Atkinson |stack = yes }} Gestede |goals2 = Crouch |stadium = Ewood Park, Blackburn |attendance = 13,934 |referee = Anthony Taylor |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Robson-Kanu Yakubu |stadium = iPro Stadium, Derby |attendance = 21,337 |referee = Craig Pawson |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Sturridge Lallana |stadium = Selhurst Park, London |attendance = 20,391 |referee = Robert Madley |stack = yes }} Sinclair |goals2 = Kramarić |stadium = Villa Park, Birmingham |attendance = 28,098 |referee = Mark Clattenburg |stack = yes }} Stead |goals2 = |stadium = Coral Windows Stadium, Bradford |attendance = 24,021 |referee = Kevin Friend |stack = yes }} |goals2 = |stadium = Emirates Stadium, London |attendance = 59,823 |referee = Mike Dean |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Herrera Fellaini Rooney |stadium = Deepdale, Preston |attendance = 21,348 |referee = Phil Dowd |stack = }} Sixth round proper The Sixth Round draw took place on Monday 16 February 2015 at 7:35 pm on BBC One, and the matches will be played during the weekend of 7 and 8 March. The lowest ranked side in this round were Bradford City (who compete at level 3 of English football). McCleary Mackie |goals2 = Morais |stadium = Madejski Stadium, Reading |attendance = 22,908 |referee = Mike Jones |stack = yes }} Sinclair Grealish | goals2 = |stadium = Villa Park, Birmingham |attendance = 39,592 |referee = Anthony Taylor |stack = yes }} |stadium = Ewood Park, Blackburn |attendance =28,415 |referee =Kevin Friend |stack = yes }} Welbeck |goals2 = Rooney |stadium = Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance = 74,285 |referee = Michael Oliver |stack = Yes }} Semi-finals |stadium=Wembley Stadium, London |attendance=84,081 |referee=Martin Atkinson |stack=yes |goals1 = McCleary }} |stadium=Wembley Stadium, London |attendance=85,416 |referee=Michael Oliver |stack=yes |goals1 = Benteke Delph }} Final Sánchez Mertesacker Giroud }} 2014-15